El milagro de Babbitty Rabbitty
by EmzF
Summary: Y cuando se alza para alcanzar el viejo ejemplar de Los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo, es consciente más que nunca de la atención de esos ocho pequeños ojos que siguen todos sus movimientos. Porque es la hora de Babbitty Rabbitty y su Cepa Carcajeante.


**Disclaimer:**_ Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J.K. Rowling.  
_

* * *

__**El milagro de Babbitty Rabbitty y su Cepa Carcajeante**

* * *

_Caos._

_Profundo y deliberado caos._

Molly se limpia las manos en el delantal mientras echa un rápido vistazo a la cocina de La Madriguera. Harina por aquí y allá, cáscaras rotas de huevos partidos, virutas y más virutas de chocolate y una cantidad ingente de masa de pastel dentro de un viejo y descascarillado bol.

—_¡Mamaaaaaaaa! _—El grito de Percy, desde uno de los pisos superiores, la saca de su ensimismamiento. Ni siquiera cuando está cocinando un delicioso pastel de chocolate tiene un momento de paz.

Y es que, a decir verdad, siete niños son demasiados.

Con pasos presurosos sale de la cocina y uno a uno comienza a subir los viejos peldaños de las escaleras. Sabe dónde está el problema, siempre lo sabe. Intuición femenina, podría llamarlo, pero sería mentir. Es más bien una intuición maternal, una de esas de las que jamás te desprenderás. Pero lo cierto es que Molly no quiere desprenderse de ella, ni en ese momento, ni nunca.

—¿Qué se supone que pasa aquí? —Pregunta poniendo las manos en sus caderas, en un gesto que sabe sus hijos consideran sumamente amenazador.

Charlie está en medio de la habitación con uno de sus pesados libros de Hogwarts en alto, mientras Percy, a su lado, intenta por todos los medios alcanzarlo sin pisar los calcetines sucios —y desparejados— así como los juguetes destartalados que hay por el suelo.

—¡No me lo deja, mamá! —Refunfuña Percy frotándose el dedo gordo del pie derecho. Va descalzo y ha pisado un viejo juguete de Ron.

—Es que eres un mocoso, cuando vayas a Hogwarts aprenderás magia, pero ahora este libro es mío —Contesta Charlie poniéndose de puntillas para alzar un poco más el objeto de la discordia y mantenerlo así un poco más lejos del alcance de Percy

—¡Mamá! —Exclama—. ¡Dile que me lo deje!

Molly frunce el ceño y se coloca un mechón de pelo pelirrojo —corto y rizado— tras la oreja. Cada día, cada hora, cada minuto es lo mismo. En esa casa no hay ni un mísero segundo de descanso.

—Percy, tú hermano tiene razón —Comienza, preparándose para la batalla que sabe que vendrá—. Tú ya tendrás tu momento de aprender, y tú, Charlie Weasley —Dice apuntándole con el dedo—. Borra esa sonrisita en este mismo instante, que tengas razón no significa que puedas hacer rabiar a tu hermano, ¿entendido?

Charlie frunce el ceño y arroja el libro sin ningún cuidado sobre la cama. ¡Sí que podía hacer enfadar a Percy, tenía todo el derecho! Para algo él era mayor.

—¿Entendido? —Vuelve a repetir Molly repiqueteando el pie contra el suelo de tablas de madera de forma impaciente.

—Entendido —Farfulla el niño cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada de manera enfurruñada

—Y echa a lavar todos estos calcetines sucios —Dice ella saliendo por la puerta.

Molly sonríe cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Sabe que ha ganado esta vez —como la mayoría de veces— pero lo cierto es que es agotador. Ellos son agotadores.

Son siete niños, niños que comen, lloran, ensucian, se pelan, gritan, y rompen cosas cada cuarto de hora, como mínimo.

—_Mami_ —Una aguda vocecita le saca de sus pensamientos.

A su lado, Ginny se alza hacia ella con los brazos extendidos y las trenzas mal hechas. Y Molly no puede hacer otra cosa que sonreír. Dentro de esa casa llena de chico, de aficionados al quidditch —aunque poco sospecha ella que el futuro de su propia hija estará en las Arpías de Holyhead— y de calzoncillos sucios, Ginny es su niña, su pequeña princesita especial.

—Ven aquí, cariño —Murmura para sí misma mientras alza a la pequeña Ginny en brazos.

Con paso lento y sin prisa se dirige al salón, recogiendo por el camino un par de camisetas que han quedado tiradas en el pasillo —de Bill, está segura. Esa etapa rebelde de la adolescencia le está matando— y una zapatilla de uno de los gemelos que más tarde llevará a su dormitorio.

Con cuidado sienta a Ginny sobre la vieja mesa de madera del salón y le da una galleta de chocolate —esas que sabe son sus favoritas—, y mientras ella come, trocito a trocito, miguita a miguita, Molly termina de recoger la casa con aireos de varita y prácticos hechizos domésticos.

Y cuando se quiere dar cuenta, otras tres cabezas pelirrojas más están a su alrededor pidiendo galletas, y aunque sabe —porque lo sabe— que no debería darles ni una sola antes de cenar —y mucho menos a Fred y George, que están castigados por haber jugado al tiro al blanco con el pobre Errol— pero no se puede negar.

Porque los ojos azules de Ron le recuerdan demasiado a los de Arthur, haciendo que se nuble su juicio y se vaya su razón. Y las pecas de Fred y George son exactamente las mismas —porque lo son— que las de Gideon y Fabian, _sus queridos Gideon y Fabian_, compungiéndole el corazón.

Y así cuando se alza de puntillas para llegar al último estante de la librería y alcanzar el viejo ejemplar de Los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo, para luego sentarse en la astillada silla de madera —que cruje bajo su peso— es consciente más que nunca de la atención de esos ocho pequeños ojos que siguen cada uno de sus movimientos.

Porque es la hora de Babbitty Rabbitty y su Cepa Carcajeante, y todos lo saben.

Molly se aclara la garganta y echa una última mirada a la habitación en busca de los pelirrojos restantes, antes de empezar a leer; Charlie apoyado en el marco de la puerta, Bill sentado sobre uno de los últimos escalones y Percy escondido tras un grueso libro simulando leer, mientras la escucha atentamente.

—_Hace mucho tiempo, en una región muy lejana vivía un rey idiota que decidió que sólo él podía ejercer el poder de la magia…_

Porque ya no hay peleas, ni gritos, ni llantos, ni nada semejante a ello.

Es el milagro de Babbitty Rabbitty y su Cepa Carcajeante.

* * *

Desde que vi la mención que Ron hacía a este cuento en particular en _Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte Parte Uno_, tenía una especie de gusanillo metido. No sé muy bien si es a lo que él se referiría, el típico cuento contado por Molly por las noches, justo antes de irse a dormir; pero yo más bien me lo imagino así, el momento de unión de la familia Weasley, y el momento en el que Molly puede por fin descansar de el alboroto que suponen siete niños de esas edades.

También decir, que el cuento de _Babbitty Rabbitty y su Cepa Carcajeante_ es genial, si no lo habéis leído deberíais hacerlo. Bueno, en general todos los cuentos de _Beedle el Bardo_ son así, pero dado el fic, me inclino a nombrar este.

Decir también que este fic está escrito para el _Reto del día de las Madres_, del foro _The Ruins_ —como os digo siempre, pasaros por allí, no creo que os arrepintais de ello, de veras— así que espero que os guste tanto como a mí me ha gustado escribirlo.

Y por último, como siempre.

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

Nos leemos en la próxima.

—Virginia.


End file.
